


Unspoken Words

by HitsugayaKuchiki_HK (HisagiKirigakure), thedrunkenwerewolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: AiGin being Gay disasters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisagiKirigakure/pseuds/HitsugayaKuchiki_HK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: AiGin story. A clash of blades and a weakening of reiatsu. Can Gin and Sosuke be together? Only time will tell.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Ichimaru Gin
Kudos: 1





	1. Don't Die Sousuke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedrunkenwerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/gifts).



Sun was setting over the Seirietei as Gin shunpo'd over to Sokyoku Hill, where he felt two reiatsu's clash in a heated battle. One was clearly Sousuke but he barely recognized the other. He thought it may be the ryoka he encountered at the Western Gate. The kid with the orange hair; but he was stronger now. Almost overpowering. 'There is no way a simple ryoka child could beat a Shinigami Captain of the Gotei 13. Could he?'

A sudden pain coursing through his chest forced him to stop. He hadn't been attacked, that much he knew. This pain was channelled from Sousuke. Like feeling a loved ones pain. He had to get to Sosuke's side and fast. So much has been left unsaid for decades and Sousuke's reiatsu was rapidly fading.

Gin got to the battlefield just in time to see Ichigo struggling against his mask. The mask of a hollow. 'That's why he seemed stronger, the mask was controlling his whole being.'

He looked over and saw the other ryoka standing by. He had heard that the girl had healed Jidanbo after he had slashed the giants' arm. Perhaps she could heal Aizen. 'No, I can't ask her to do that. Besides it's not in my nature to beg. But this is Sousuke, the love of my life even if he didnt know it yet'

He had to make a decision. Sousuke was fading fast and he couldnt feel anyone from Squad 4 coming. Either lose his loved one or ask the ryoka girl to help. 'Don't die Sousuke. I can't live without you.'

As Gin walked over to the intruders of the Soul Society, Orihime could see the pain in his face. Although she was with her friends, she showed no hesitation as she ran to help. Gin was thankful he didn't have to ask. He bowed his head towards the girl and went to Sousuke's side. After Orihime had used her power to reject Sousuke's injuries, Gin opened his eyes and thanked her.

"Arigato"


	2. I Love You

Gin took Sousuke back to the Captains quarters at Squad 3 barracks so that he could rest. 'That girl really is something. Given the extent of Sousuke's injuries, she healed him quicker than any Squad 4 member including Unohana - and that was saying something.'

Sousuke slowly opened his eyes to see Gin sitting by him. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I was battling the Ryoka. And I guess he lost control and hollowfied. He caught me by surprise. Then everything went black."

"Your reiatsu dropped, y-you almost died." Gin's voice shook in reply.

"Then...how? Unohana?"

"No. The Ryoka girl. I think I heard her name was Orihime. She healed you using a power I have never seen before. Like some sort of unknown Kido."

Sousuke looked shocked. 'An unknown kido? Impossible. Humans can't perform kido.' Though without seeing it for himself he wouldn't be able to identify it. 'Someone to keep a close eye on. She may prove useful in the future.'

Gin saw the look in his old mentors eyes. The same look he had all those years ago when he had first become a Shinigami. 'Is now a good time to tell him? I almost lost Sosuke an hour ago.'

"Erm Captain Aizen..?"

"How many times have I told you to just call me Sousuke? We're both Captains now Gin."

"Sorry. Force of habit. Sousuke I..." he began. How in anyone's name is he going to say this. "I... don't want to lose you Sousuke. What I mean to say is..." he faltered "I love you." A deep rose blush crept onto his face as Sosukes eyes widened in surprise.

Aizen just stared at Gin. Fair enough hed expected loyalty from his subordinate, but certainly not this. But then again it shouldnt come as a surprise. But it did. It did and he was here now lying there trying to come up with a viable reason anybody could love him.

It took a few moments for the words to sink into Sousuke's mind, what felt like an eternity for Gin, waiting for a response. But when the shock eventually wore off and Sousuke spoke again.

"Why?"

Gin dragged his eyes up on look at him. This... Wasn't what he'd been wanting. Aizen just seemed to be... confused.

'"Why?" He repeated again when no answer was forthcoming.

Gin was, needless to say, taken aback by Sousukes reaction. He hadn't exactly written a list of reasons as to why he feels the way he does. Eventually he answered.

"I love you for absolutely no reason at all. I just love you and that is all. Sometimes, love does not need to have a special reason. It just exists."

Sousuke blinks a few times to comprehend what Gin had just confessed to him. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Cherry licking his hand

Aizen pulled his gaze away from Gin. Needing some time to digest this, and taking advantage of the perfect cover Cherry was providing. Slowly he lifted his hand and stroked the little fox's head, smiling at the happy little noises she was making.

"I suppose that's true..." He said, trying to weigh up whether he could trust Gin. After all wasn't the man trying to kill him? This might just be another move in the game they were playing.

Although... it might be nice... having someone there for him like that.

Gin stood and walked over to the window to give Sousuke some space. He didn't want to suffocate him. The moon was now high in the sky. Shining down over the buildings and into the streets. A perfect setting for a romantic night had Aizen reacted the way he wanted. Sure he expected shock but he really wanted to know how Sousuke felt about him. He knew the man had deadly tendency's but that didn't stop the butterflies he had in his stomach or the lump in his throat catching evey time they were together.

Sousuke heard the younger man sigh and caught him looking out into the night. Cherry had settled herself on his lap and didn't appear to be moving anytime soon. But he knew he couldn't hide behind her forever. Much as he wanted to.

"Nice night, isn't it?" He said, softly smiling over at Gin. Still trying to digest the new information he'd been given. Hm. Perhaps some fresh air might clear his head a bit. "Should we go for a walk?"

Gin was lost in thought when Sousuke spoke. The jolt back to reality was harsh but he saw the tender smile which possessed the older mans face.

"Sorry Sousuke.. I lost focus for a moment"

"I said, should we go for a walk?"

Gin's face then developed a smile of its own. Although Sousuke still wanted to spend time with him, Gin knew he couldn't let himself get carried away. "OK. Cherry could probably do with a walk too." He walked towards the door and signalled to the small white fox to follow so that Sousuke could stand without disrupting her.

Sousuke watched the little fox stand and jump down off him. Trotting to stand beside Gin as the pair of them waited for him. He stood slowly, keenly aware of his vulnerability as he strode towards Gin. Though he smiled brightly to mask it.

"Shall we?" He asked. He was tempted to offer Gin an arm, under the guise of keeping his balance; he did nearly die today. But he thought against it. Best not give him the wrong idea.


	3. What is Love?

As they stepped out into the cool night, Gin could see that Sousuke was struggling to keep his balance. He wanted to help support him but wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Sosuke may get the wrong idea and Gin didn't want to push him away further. After a few moments, his conscious got the better of him. "Would you like a hand Sousuke? You seem to be struggling to stay upright."

Sousuke saw the sincerity in the younger man's eyes. Grateful for the offer he edged closer towards Gin to take his arm. All the while, still trying to figure out if he can trust his current companion. He wasn't certain of the so-called love that Gin had earlier confessed to him. "Gin. I know you said love doesn't have to have a reason, but I still don't understand; why me?"

Gin looked up at the puzzled expression now drawn on the older Captains face. "I guess it's because I can be myself around you. I don't have to put on a show like I do with everyone else." He could see that Sousuke was disturbed by his words and so attempted to change the subject. "Is the plan still going ahead?"

Shocked by the sudden subject change, Sousuke found himself wondering even more about Gin's confession. "Changing the subject Gin? That's not like you."

"I thought you were uncomfortable thinking about it all. Do you want to talk about it?" Gin was now confused by his older companion's bold interest in the revelation.

Sousuke shrugged. "Might as well talk about it." he said. "And yes, the plan is still going ahead, since you asked."

Gin nodded. "And how do you feel about... it?" he asked. Somewhat dreading the answer. What if he got shot down? What if... what if Sousuke didn't even care for him at all?  
"You being in love with me?" Sousuke asked. Gin nodded slowly. Heart in his mouth and butterflies in his stomach. Not trusting his voice enough to speak and remain steady, he said nothing. He could only wait with rising anxiety for the answer as he walked alongside the older man.

He watched Aizen's expression change slightly as his thoughts shifted. It was only a slight alteration, one probably only seen through years of being so close to Aizen, but it was enough to indicate Aizen was at least considering it. He still wanted to wait for a verbal confirmation one way of the other though.

Aizen walked beside him quietly, with the aura of a man who was reflecting on something.

_It's not as if I haven't thought about it, but…_ he let his thoughts drift, trying to think his way through his fog that lingered in his mind from the recent… incident.

"Well, I…" he began, watching Gin tense beside him as if bracing for impact. But he never got the chance to finish that thought because the sound of a hollows screech filled the night air. Moments later, the hollow crashed through the wall in front of them. A giant, blue cricket like specimen, with sabre fangs thunders towards the two men. Already distracted, Gin is pushed to the side by the force. His head smashing against the wall. The hollow focuses its attention on the younger man. Completely forgetting that Sousuke was there. As the cricket advanced, Sousuke steps in, and slashes the creature with one strike from Kyouka.

But the cut wasn't deep enough.

The insect… thing… screeched in his direction and reared onto its hind legs, blue blood oozing from the gash Aizen made on its head through a crack in its mask. It swiped at him, missed, and then landed, head turning as it searched for its prey. It caught sight of Gin who was struggling to his feet, disoriented from the impact with the wall and holding a hand to his bleeding forehead.

The gormless creature set its sights on Gin and lunged at its target again.

_Not this time…_ One final attack from Sousuke's zanpakuto severed the cricket. Beheading it from just behind the mask. With one last shriek, the hollow was executed.

Gin searches for Cherry to check she was still okay. Being a clever little fox, she knew to stay out of the way while such an attack was in progress. When she saw that the coast was clear, she ran towards him to gauge his head injury. A small whimper escaped her as she went to lick his wound. "I'm alright Che-Che." A weak smile on his face in attempt to reassure her. The sassy little fox looked at Gin as if to say 'Yeah right. Sure, you are.'

Gin petted her head to reassure her and moved to get to his feet, cursing his injury. Sousuke walked over to him, a frown on his face. Well at least it looked like a frown; the world was still spinning a little so he couldn't be sure.

"You're hurt." Sousuke said, grabbing his arm and helping him to his feet.

"Not my fault. It caught me by surprise." Gin said bitterly, somehow feeling a need to defend himself.

Sousuke ignored the snap at him and glowered at the smoking hole in the building where the hollow had crashed through. "Of course, it'd be the fucking twelfth," he muttered angrily. "Can they not control their specimens?"

He turned his attention back to Gin again and his anger softened. "How badly are you hurt?"

"Hit my head an' a bit bruised but I'm fine. I think."

Sousuke nodded, but he wasn't convinced. His heart lurched with the realisation that although Gin's injury was nothing to worry about, he still felt the concern for the younger Captain. _What is this feeling? Is it the love that Gin mentioned before?_ "Gin, I…" Sousuke faltered, trying to find the words. "I need to know. What is love?"

Surprised by this, Gin gazes at his former mentor. Sousuke's face, one which rarely showed true emotion, looks lost. _Are you saying you love me?_ "Love is a deep affection for another person. That's what I believe."

Sousuke nodded slowly, quietly digesting Gin's words. _Deep affection, you say? Is that what I'm feeling right now?_ "I see," he said softly. _Love… affection… desire to protect. I've never really been exposed to them before. At least the genuine sort, anyway. But Gin's never lied to me before… and I doubt he'd start now._ He filed the thought away for later examination, and allowed himself a light, softer smile. "In that case, I am curious to know which of my qualities has sparked such affection inside you for me."

Gin's face then beams a smile. _Everything. I love everything about you._ "You are never afraid of how others see you. I mean yes, you show everyone your mask. But I know the real you. Others wouldn't appreciate your determination. But I do."

Sousuke looks intently at Gin. "I understand." A small chuckle escapes his lips. Not a malicious one, but a kind one. _The love he feels is for my true self. It seems I can't hide anything from him._ "If that's what it means, then I guess, I feel a deep affection for you too."


	4. Come with me

Back at the barracks, Cherry guided Gin over to the sofa while Sousuke grabbed a cold damp cloth. "Here," he said, passing it to Gin. "Let's get you cleaned up. I need you to be on top form for tomorrow."

A slightly confused look on Gin's face told Sousuke that the younger Captain needed more detail.

"After what's just happened, I want to make sure you're safe…" Sousuke paused for a moment trying to think of how to continue. He decided to ignore the almost-sarcastic look that Cherry was giving him at that statement. It seems she didn't quite believe him, either. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he believed himself.

"Well, I ain't dead, so I guess I'm alright." Gin said, shrugging. Trying to downplay the head injury. Sousuke just sighed.

"You might still have a concussion," he said. "It's best if I don't leave you alone."

"I've had worse," Gin stated.

Sousuke sighed again and repeated, "I'm not leaving you alone."

Gin looked at Sousuke with desperation and confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?" the older Captain uttered. After a slow, deep breath, he continued. "Come with me."

Gin's eyes widen in shock. "To Hueco Mundo?"

"No," Aizen smirked, "To Paris. Of course, to Hueco Mundo. Where else?"

Gin frowned back at him. "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, you know."

Aizen crossed his arms and looked smug. "Obviously whoever coined that phrase has never met _me."_

"Obviously." Gin answered, trying to resist rolling his eyes at the older man.

"Obviously," Aizen echoed. Choosing to ignore the blatant sarcasm. "Although, Paris does sound nice…"

"Seriously, at a time like this?" Gin scoffed, as he pulled the now blood-stained cloth away from his forehead, a pained expression on his face. Cherry, who was sitting next to him, took the cloth and trotted to the kitchen area with it before returning with the first aid box. A small smile grew on both Captain's faces as they observed the clever little vixen.

"Good fox," Sousuke smiled, taking the box off her and opening it. Realising very quickly that he was no healer. That he was probably going to do more harm than good with his clumsy attempts at making Gin feel better… he shook his mind free of the grim thoughts. Telling himself to get a grip. He was a Captain. He had more than enough training and experience in the field to be able to deal with something so simple as this. He had no reason whatsoever to feel inept.

So why then, did he feel so wrongfooted?

Was it simply because it was Gin and not some nameless, faceless recruit?

He didn't know. And he didn't have time to sit dissecting the answer. "I'm going to clean the wound now," he told Gin gently, "I'll try to be as gentle as I can, though it might sting."

Gin snorted. "Yes, Doctor."

Aizen ignored him and opened the antiseptic cleaning wipes to begin cleaning the wound while Gin sat quietly, letting him work.

After cleaning, Sousuke saw that although the wound wasn't deep, it was still enough to need stitches. Sousuke winced. Here he was, a Captain of higher ability than most and one who didn't show his emotions, unable to concentrate fully on the task at hand. "That hollow got you pretty good Gin. You're gonna need stitches. If I could perform Kaido it would be fine, but it was never an art I excelled in."

Gin chuckled almost instantly wishing he hadn't. Tightly closing his eyes with the booming pain emanating from the open wound. "You're kiddin', right? You're a Kido Master. I'd have thought that the healing Kido would be included in that."

"Sadly, no." Aizen tried not to frown. "I could attempt it, but I don't want to botch it and make the injury worse. I'm afraid we're going to have to stitch you up the old-fashioned way."

Gin winced. "Great. I guess now would be a great time ta mention I really fuckin' hate needles."

Aizen winced. Perfect. Not only had Gin gotten injured under his watch, now Gin was going to have to deal with getting stitched up with a needle and thread by his own clumsy hands. Excellent. Just what he wanted. "I'll try and be careful," he offered weakly, but he knew Gin deserved better. If he'd been more alert in the first place, this would not have happened.

But at least he had the motivation to learn Kaido now.

"I know," Gin said softly. "I just… really hate needles."

Aizen nodded. "I understand. They are horrible things, aren't they?"

Gin nodded, then winced in pain at the action. "Yup. And head injuries."

Aizen smiled. "Agreed."

With a shaky hand, Aizen thread the needle and cursed inwardly as he did so. _Dammit. Stop shaking._ As if willing it would make it happen. "You may want to close your eyes Gin."

When he did, Cherry snuggled next to him to act as a comforting distraction. Her fluffy, white tail curling around his wrist.

Sousuke slowly and carefully pierced one side of the wound with the needle before pulling the thread through to close the slit above Gin's eye. The fact that his younger companion hated needles made it more difficult. With every puncture, Gin flinched. Aizen released a breath which he didn't know he'd been holding. "Sorry Gin. If only I were able to perform Kaido."

Trying to keep his mind off it, Gin shrugged. "No problem. Now, what were you saying earlier? You want me to go to Hueco Mundo with you?"

"I do, yes," he admitted, trying to keep his tone casual while he concentrated on stitching Gin up. "I would… like to have you by my side."

Gin flinched again as the needle penetrated his skin. "You would?"

Aizen managed to restrain his curse as he stuck himself with the needle by accident. Fortune was clearly not on his side today. "Of course," he said, "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it."

Gin looked thoughtful for a moment. Even with his eyes closed, Aizen could see the gears turning in his head. Weighing up his response. "I heard it's a place of nightmares," Gin murmured quietly. Of course, he knew Aizen had been before to that place. The Hollow world. He'd made Gin stay behind that day, but he knew where Aizen had gone.

"Not really," Aizen answered. "But then, not much scares me anymore." He finished making the last of the stitches and cut the suture thread. "I'm done now. You can open your eyes again."

Being in the quizzical mood, Gin asked, "Not much? So, there is the rare time you're scared?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Aizen asked him, packing away the first aid kit and discarding the used needle and suture thread into the sharps box. He thought for a moment about whether or not to bandage Gin's head but decided against it. The stitches would be enough. "Not a lot scares me. But I do get scared. It just happens very rarely."

In an attempt to get more answers, Gin then asks, "When was the last time you were scared?"

Aizen knew that Gin was relentless when it came to questions. There was no avoiding this once Gin put his mind to it. Instead, he decided to turn the tables. "When were you last scared Gin?" a small smirk enveloped his face.

"No fair. I asked you first Sousuke."

Aizen sighed. "Recently," he answered with a tired smile. "Now where's your answer?"

Gin exhaled at the non-direct answer and chose to reply with the same non-descript tone. "Not as recently."

"Touché," Aizen smiled.


End file.
